the warrior and the apostate(draft)
by c4cobra309
Summary: a warrior has fallen for an aposte but what will happen when he finds that she isnt who she seems to be...


**holy shit guys its been sooooooooo long since ive uploaded anything. **

**i started this new fic, dragon age 2 cause anders is a badass :3 haha, and this is what i have for the first chapter. its not going to be perfect, my apologies, but im posting this "demo" so i can get some opinions and hopefully some ideas on how to improve it. as usual, haters will hate but belay their lives. im looking for nice reviews from people that would like to help a fellow writer improve. if this gets plenty reviews the i will love to post more. as i said before, this is a demo so i will up date this chapter when i get the time and the inspiration from you lovely writers. i will try not to nuke this. any way, i hope you enjoy this and please favorite and review if you find it to your liking.**

**notes before we start this...my character is the female version of hawke and her first name is Erin so note she will be refered as such often. i dont have a title for this yet so if anyone has an idea then please share!**

CHAPTER 1

Erin hawke was a warrior, feared by most who encountered her for a SEDCOND time. she had killed many Darkspawn as well as any human who threatened her, making her a threat to most companies. it wasn't but five or so years ago that she arrived in Kirkwall with what little family she had left after being driven out of fereldan. arriving at the new city of Hightown, she and her family were refused entrance, having to resort seeking out her deranged uncle for help. it worked, oh yes it worked, however he had sold her brother and her off as slaves for a year. Carver had been forced into hard labour while she remained indoors playing the sexy maid of the house while being forced into empty rooms with the master of the house. god that year was hell and she had to fight the urge to kill those people. thankfully though, she was able to take her anger out on bandits and monsters of sorts afterwards.

when that year of slavery ended, she quickly came across a group who was preparing to go on an expedition to the deep roads, a fearsome place none the less. she had come across the information through a newly aquatinted friend who had stopped a bandit from steeling her coin. he needed up with one of the dwarfs arrows in his shoulder but that was better for him than what she would have done. the dwarf was named Varric, and he was a rogue and an ok story teller….when you needed the entertainment that is. after hearing about the expedition, she figured it would be a great way to make a name for herself in order to get her estate back that was wrongfully given away by her uncle as a form of payment after losing a bet.

before setting out on the expedition, she met a mage who was a previous Gray Warden that left to help other mages and refugee fereldans in Darktown where he owned a clinic. he was a peculiar one at first, having lied by not telling her he was an apostate-something that could get her family killed just for helping him. however, she grew to enjoy his company when she grew bored of Varric. his name was Anders and she would be lying if she didn't believe him handsome. he had Blonde wavy locks that glistened like gold in the sunlight and was tied back in a small pony tail at the nape of his neck. being much taller than her, she often had to look up to speak to him, but she didn't mind as it gave her the opportunity to gaze into his light brown eyes. he was a sensitive man who she enjoyed teasing just for her entertainment, but when he laughed…his laughter was like music to her-it was intoxicating and hypnotizing. she often felt her cheeks heat up when he looked at her to compliment her, however she would hide it from him and put on a serious look just to play hard to get. often times she would lose balance on uneven roads and nearly fall into him causing her to feel a wave of butterflies in her stomach when his warmth engulfed her. at one point in time, she had hinted her attraction to him but he only replied with a sad expression saying "its dangerous." and that he would only hurt her. after that she didn't say anything more of it, feeling rejected and left to think he had a woman. but, she didn't let it keep her down, in fact she continued to see him as a friend and continued teasing him in a friendly way. three years later he had asked her to join him on a mission to the Gallows dungeon where some Templars were abusing the rite of tranquillity to turn mages tranquil, something that cost the man his close friend, karl.

the two were trudging through the sand cautiously as they knew there were templars lurking around, waiting for him to appear. for the entire walk, Erin kept her sword hand ready to draw the great sword from her back and protect her friend. thankfully they didn't encounter any templars as they had avoided the main paths.

"they really know how to make some one search for a hide out.."she stated as a form of complaint when her feet began hurting.

it was noon and the two had been walking for what felt like hours but was only thirty or so minutes. the heavy sword and uneven terrain in the tunnels beneath Dark town didn't make the trip any better at all as the two factors caused her to work harder to drag her feet. "would you like to take a break? you look tired." Anders teased with a chuckle and nudged the girl with his elbow.

"absolutly not." she said sternly. "it cant be that much further. besides, i cant let a wimp mage out do me on a walk. you would be kidding yourself if i let that happen."

the taller laughed aloud only making the girl draw a dagger and stop to put it to his throat and he stopped instantly. "….sorry. didn't mean to make you feel weak" he said and couldn't help but giggle. inside she was singing with joy to hear that laugh but outside she looked like she would kill him any minute.

"keep it up and so help me i will fucking castrate you, cut out your entrails and feed them to you." she growled darkly and he stopped officially.

"im sorry, that was rude of me." he apologized and pointed to the horizon and continued, "look, templars. we only have a little more ways."

"lets go. stay on guard, they may be expecting us." and the two continued the trek to the secret entrance of the dungeon where Templars were entering. they managed to sneak in unnoticed and find their way to the large open cavity of the dungeon where voices echoed. Anders watched intently as a mage stood, bound in the presence of the templars who had swords drawn. in close proximity, Erin could feel Anders tense as he gritted his teeth.

"ser alrik. hes a sadist, likes to see mages suffer. we have to find the evidence against him." he said with anger evident in his voice.

"no, please! i didn't do anything wrong, i swear!" a woman's voice echoed in the room. it was the mage.

"thats a lie. what do we do to mages who lie?" said an older templar.

"please!" she begged. "i only wanted to see my mother. they never said where they were taking me!"

Anders could feel Justices energy boiling up inside him and he found it hard to surpress the demons rage. "no, no. this is their place. we can't…"

"so you admit your attempted escape? you know what happens to mage girls who dont toe the line around here do you?" the templars voice sounded more gruesome this time.

"no, no please. i dont want to be made tranquil! ill do anything!" the woman pleaded on her knees.

Erin had enough of seeing the innocent mage beg for her life and she broke the two's obscured silence. "what are you doing to that girl!"

Anders couldn't hold back the demon any longer and soon his body radiated a blue aura that sent shivers down Erins spine. "you fiends will never touch a mage again!" his voice became deep and demonic and Erin knew in this moment that her sensitive companion had disappeared. the templars turned and immediately attacked the two. Erin deflected one attack as she disarmed a man and killed him with a slash the the chest, causing blood to pour from his chest cavity. anders cast a spell that sent a wall of ice spikes hurdling towards another templar coming towards them. he died instantly as a spike went through his body, literally ripping his heart out. Erin attacked the final who deflected her attack and swung violently at her. she dodged and got behind him to finally stab him in the abdomen and let his body collapse to the ground. "they will die! i will have every last temlar for these abuses!" the demon roared in a fit of rage.

"Anders, its over. calm down." Erin soothed as she reached for his arm but threw her off and approached the mage that coward in fear before him.

"s-stay away d-demon!" the girl cried, holding her hands up in an act of defense.

"i am no demon! are you one of them? that you would call me such?"

"Anders stop! she is a mage! remember why we came here?" Erin cried, throwing herself in front of the girl to defend her. "dont let justice control you! Anders!"

the demon prepared to smite her down before he suddenly burst into blue flames and Anders was doubling over in what seemed like pain. "w-what? no…i cant believe i almost….. maker, if you weren't here then surly i-" he stopped short before continuing. "i-i need to get out of here…" he said and turned on his heel to leave. the mage girl had already left on her own before Erin took notice and Erin found herself starting to run after the man. he was fast and she could barely keep up with him until she completely lost sight of his form. she was left alone to wander back to his clinic, knowing that was where he would go.

—

he was sorting items into a keep and trash pile when she returned half an hour later and she didn't hesitate to knock as she rushed inside to him. he didn't seem to notice her, even though she was panting heavily, until her voice rose above a whisper. "Anders calm down….your upset, we can talk about this."

"did you not see what i almost did? upset doesn't begin to cover what happen….."he paused with a small sob. "i-i almost killed her! i was wrong to think i could save the mages without getting out of control. Justice and i…we've been twisted into something….monstrous."

she paced forward, closer to him and he stood from his kneeling position to brace himself for what she would say. "it wasn't your fault. you were out of control. how else were you suposed to react. the only thing that maters is that we and that girl are alive."

"how can i fight for the freedom of mages, when…when i am the example of the worst that freedom brings!?"

"thats the thing. that mage is now free, capable of living her life fully because of you! you saved her! that goes to show that you are not a bad example of freedom. even my sister who is a mage would see it like that…."

"….i…i didn't even see it that way. but that doesn't mean that the templars wont stop. they will now seek me out, and even you for helping me. ive put you in so much danger now. I'm sorry, i need to leave here to someplace safer."

she could fathom the reason and the words just left her mouth with no filter at all but her eyes had closed for the whole ordeal. "stay with me." she said it fast making it hard for the man to process what she just said.

"w-what?"

"i-i counldnt live with myself if you got locked up and i knew i could have prevented it. Anders your my ….friend….and i wont let you fight this alone."

his eyes grew wide in astonishment and he struggled to step forward to take her into his arms in a warm embrace. "i appreciate the offer but….what if i lost control and couldn't resist? i could hurt your family or even worse…..you." he said. "…i find it hard to resist myself around you anyway….."

she pulled away from him and replied, "i dont want you to resist. not any longer. if i have to i will control you…..i will tame the beast inside you…."

with out giving her time to breathe, he pressed his soft lips to hers in a passionate and aggressive kiss that told her everything. he pulled away moments later and said, "we could die tomorrow. i dont want to leave this earth without telling you how i feel…."

"anders….i-i dont want us to be friends. for the longest time i have felt nothing but butterflies in my stomach when im around you…truth is, i LOVE you."

"you realize what this would mean? we will be hated and hunted. the world would shun us both. could you admit your love of an apostate to even the highest kings? being with me…..it would be dangerous. but, it would be an adventure no less." he paused, "i will come to your place in the evening, and if the door is locked i will know you heeded my warning."

"and if its open?"

"then i will love you for the rest of my days on this planet and i will stand by you no matter the condition. but only if you would fully accept an apostate….."

"i-"

"dont tell me now. i want you to have the time to consider what this would mean." and he pressed his lips gently to her forehead in a soft gentle kiss as he he held her close in his arms. her hands snaked around him and couched his clothing from behind to hold him close. her heart was racing in her chest as she wondered if this was but the wet dream every girl had or if this was indeed reality. she didn't know, but she knew she never wanted to let him go.

**so sorry for the misspelled words but this is only a draft that im letting everyone see in hope to find the inspiration i need to improve. i know its dull in some areas but it will be updated i promise! hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
